


Demonly demonstrated

by Zero_Substanc3



Series: Demon Spinel x Angel Pink Pearl AU [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels vs. Demons, Crush at First Sight, Deal with a Devil, Demons Are Assholes, Forbidden Love, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love at First Sight, Naked Cuddling, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Relationship(s), Tango, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Spinel meets Steven's crazy family and she dances with pink pearl.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Series: Demon Spinel x Angel Pink Pearl AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629064
Kudos: 6





	1. Abnormal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing with the devil

Spinel spread her wings, gazing out at Hell. She knew she was different. You could tell by her wings, she had larger wings than all of the afterlife kind. She retracted them as soon as she heard the door open. She looked at White diamond, also know as god, who had her hand on her Pearl's shoulder.

"Something wrong?" Spinel asked, looking at white.

"We need to talk," white diamond said.

"Alright," Spinel said.

White Diamond sighed. "show me your wings," white said.

Spinel turned around and spread out her wings.

"Holy stars!" white exclaimed.

Spinel retracted them and spun around. "What's gonna happen to me?" Spinel asked.

"Nothing, but make sure you make it to the party later," White Diamond said.

Spinel nodded, gazing over at White's pearl, who was ever so calm.

White and the Pearl left.

Spinel sat down in her chair. She searched for something to watch, she attempted to search for Porn of Angel's and Demons, finding a law that states its illegal. She found an illegal one and started to rapidly finger herself.

White leaned against spinel's chair. "I see... you do want pearl that bad," White smiled.

"Wha- no!" Spinel exclaimed.

White smiled. "Alright," 

[Party - 7:34 PM Human time]

Spinel smiled at the Angel she was supposed to dance with, it was Pink pearl.

Pink pearl looked up at spinel, who had a grin on her face. 

Spinel danced with pink pearl being overly sexual while doing it.

"Stop touching my butt," Pink Pearl said.

"Nah," Spinel said.

"Please," Pink Pearl said.

Spinels hand shifted to pink Pearl's outer thigh rubbing her crotch lightly. 

"Hey!" Pink pearl exclaimed.

"Hey it takes two to tango," Spinel said.

"Oh, shush," Pink Pearl said.

Spinel holds Pink pearl's hands and dances with her.

Pink pearl pushed away from Spinel. "Okay, stop please!" She said.

Spinel rolled her eyes and walked away. She sat down at a table. Her eyes on a screen.

Pink pearl sat down across from spinel. "Look spinel, I am sorry," she said.

"I know you are, pink pearl, I was being stupid," spinel said.

Pink pearl kissed spinel. She pulled away and smiled.

Spinel sighed. She felt her face burning... she was blushing.

Pink pearl looked at her. "Later...?" She asked.

"Sure," spinel said.


	2. Family time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel meets Steven's Family.

Spinel felt her self be shoved to the floor by an unidentified person.

Pink pearl grabbed the person holding them back.

The person jabbed pink pearl in the eye. Pink pearl moved away and held her eye.

Spinel poofed the unidentified person grabbing their demon stone. "Pink is back..." she said looking at white.

"Oh no," white said.

Another person grabbed her from behind and pulled her back soaking her pigtails in alcohol that wad on the floor.

Steven held his foot on her face. "Hey slut fuck," he said. He looked at Pink Pearl. "Hey demon dick sucker, how about I heal that little wound?" He said pulling her close using magic. He healed her eye causing it to be black instead of pink.

Spinel grabbed his leg. She felt her body weakening. She looked at her hand. "Dah fuck a devil tranquilizer?!" She yelled.

White looked at Steven. "What the heck?" She asked.

Steven smiled. "Of course I know you're afraid of me, I mean who wouldn't." He kicked spinel into pink pearl.

Spinel being too weak to move laid in Pink Pearl's arms and looked up. She sighed. "This is how I die?" She asked.

"Spinel, you're already dead," pink pearl said.

Spinel leaned in close to Pink pearl.

White tapped Spinel, removing the tranquilizer and giving her energy.

"Oh let's go Mother fucker!" Spinel yelled out getting up and grabbing him by the collar.

Steven looked at her. "Oh, you little shit," he said as he got poofed.

Pink pearl caught Spinel as the sudden burst of energy died away.

White sat next to Pink Pearl. "Let me just fix your eye," she said while tapping it with her finger. She changed it to normal.

Pink pearl picked up spinel and took her to her quarters as White diamond called off the dance. Pink pearl sat next to Spinel.

As spinel began to wake up, she felt cold. Pink pearl had undressed her. She looked at Pink Pearl laid next to her being familiar with the bed due to the numerous times she had slept with or next to spinel.

White wished them a good night through chat. She left them alone.

Spinel cuddled up against Pink pearl.

Pink pearl smiled. She was all for this.

Spinel felt Pink Pearl's body heat up. She moved up to her. "Since you undressed me I get to do the same to you," Spinel said.

Pink pearl felt spinel starting to unbutton her blouse and pull off her jeans. Spinel removed her undergarments.

Pink pearl laid back and smiled as Spinel put her dick in. 

Spinel felt her white calling her. She pulled away and answered covering her self with blankets. "Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you by any chance have any demon friend that are willing to date me...?" White asked.

"Nah, why?" Spinel said.

"I kinda need to blow some steam off and I haven't had sex in 2 thousand years," White said awkwardly tapping moving mid call like a puppy after to did something wrong.

Spinel looked over at Pink Pearl. "Y'all got anyone?" She asked.

"Uh no, unless..." she pulled spinel over and whispered something into her ear.

Spinel's eyes widened then she nodded in agreement.

Spinel turned back to the call. "Yo, you still there?" She asked.

"Yes," White said.

"How about actually Pink Pearl can you say it?" Spinel said.

"We allow you to join our small sex sessions once and a while," Pink Pearl said.

"Are you sure?" White said.

"Yes," spinel said.

"When is your next time?" White asked.

"Well we're doing it right now, you can come in mid If you want," Spinel said.

"I will join in next time," White said. 

They exchanged their goodbyes.

Spinel went back to what she was doing.

Pink pearl felt Spinel's breasts on hers. Pink pearl let out the smallest moans she blushed and looked at Spinel.

Spinel laughed. "Oh my god, you are fucking adorable," she said.

Pink pearl smiled blushing lightly. 

The two stopped after a while ending just cuddling and sleeping.

Pink pearl woke up early. Spinel was dressed on her perch. She was kneeling down staring at the ever beautiful hell. Pink pearl asked herself if spinel had ever done this. She got dressed and joined spinel.

Spinel looked at pink pearl. "Hey," she said.

"What's wrong?" Pink pearl asked.

"I just woke up early," Spinel said.

Pink pearl nodded.

Spinel sighed and looked at pink pearl. "I am going to be doing nothing today," she said.

Pink pearl sighed. "I will," she said.

"Have fun," spinel said.


End file.
